An imaginary friend
by cleecloux
Summary: Je passai dans la salle de bain, pour me désinfecter le visage avec parcimonie comme j'avais désormais l'habitude de faire. Mon visage était truffé de bleus, violet à certains endroits, autour de mes yeux principalement, marquant encore plus mes affreuses cernes et mes yeux noirs. J'étais trop pâle, trop moche, trop maigre, trop égoïste, trop... Trop tout. HxH/FxF/HxF R:M(violence)


An imaginary friend.

Prologue

Ratings: All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto-sama :3

Alors voilà, je commence un nouveau truc (n'étant plus pour l'instant inspirée pas Taxi of love que j'ai supprimé pour la réécrire complètement mais c'est un gros projet anyway), donc en espérant que le prologue vous plaira, laissez des revieeeeeeeeews j'ai besoin de conseils, merki !

Cleecloux, bisous.

* * *

><p>« Encore une journée morbide n'est-ce pas Shin ? M'exclamai-je<p>

- Oui très.

- J'espère qu'ils ne viendront pas cette fois ?

- Qui ? S'étonna mon frère.

- Personne…»

Et il disparut, comme à son habitude, me laissant seule, face à moi-même, face aux ténèbres. J'entendis des ricanements :

« Encore en train de parler tout seul? »

Deux garçons s'approchèrent de moi et me jetèrent violemment à terre d'un coup de poing à l'épaule auquel je ne m'attendais pas. L'un était assez grand, plutôt beau gosse, mais à qui on ne doit pas chercher des noises, les cheveux roux, le teint hâlé, les yeux marron étrangement rouges, qui reflétaient une colère, une animosité sans pitié, et de longs cils assez étonnant pour un garçon de sa carrure. L'autre avait sur le visage un rictus mauvais, qui présageait pas mal de choses, il était tout l'inverse, plutôt petit, pâle, on eut dit qu'il était malade. Des cheveux blond presque blanc, une coiffure immonde, comme une coupe au bol qui ne lui allait pas, je lui aurais bien payé le coiffeur. Il avait des yeux bleus avec de bizarres reflets violet qui lui donnait un air assez androgyne et des dents pointus comme si il allait me mordre. Sa tête ne me disait rien qui vaille non plus.

« Qu- est ce que vous me voulez ? M'écriai-je, bien que sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils me voulaient

- Oh on veut juste s'amuser un peu. Fit le plus petit. »

J'étais toujours au sol quand le grand commençait à me harceler de coup de pieds dans les côtes, et se baissait pour m'asséner des coups de poings au visage, munit d'un poing américain, finalement à bout, les yeux me piquèrent, signe de ma fatigue, ne cherchant même plus à me débattre face à ces ignobles êtres, autant me laisser mourir. Je perdis totalement connaissance au moment ou l'un d'eux, je ne put discerner lequel me tira les cheveux très fort.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai un peu plus tard, un affreux goût métallique dans la bouche et avec un mal de ventre et une migraine. J'étais dans la rue, il faisait nuit maintenant, et le froid mordant de l'hiver n'était pas des plus agréables.<p>

Je rentrai chez moi.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, laissant ma mère seule, peut être sa énième de rhum sur la table, elle ne se préoccupait même plus de moi.

Je passai dans la salle de bain, pour me désinfecter le visage avec parcimonie comme j'avais désormais l'habitude de faire. Mon visage était truffé de bleus, violet à certains endroits, autour de mes yeux principalement, marquant encore plus mes affreuses cernes et mes yeux noirs. J'étais trop pâle, trop moche, trop maigre, trop égoïste, trop... Trop tout. Je m'effondrai de douleur sur la cuvette de toilette, vomissant le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac, dégoûté de moi-même.

Une fois calmé, je me couchais dans mon lit, allumant une cigarette en tentant de trouver le sommeil mais en vain. Alors j'attendais que la nuit passe, tout simplement, c'était trop douloureux de dormir. Et Shin me rejoint finalement au milieu de la nuit. Sa silhouette à moitié translucide que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille. Ce n'était qu'une invention de mon esprit. Mais il était là, pour moi, et c'était le plus important, car il m'en donnait lui, de l'importance.

Je lui racontai ma journée. Nous parlions de lui, de moi.

J'essayais toujours de lui demander pourquoi il venait mais il ne répondait pas à mes questions, abordant tout de suite un autre sujet. Je lui posai d'ailleurs une question :

« Je pourrais venir avec toi un jour ?

- Les humains sont interdits de la où je viens.

- Oh, fit-je déçu. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin au lycée, j'ouvris mon casier quand un paquet de farine me tomba dessus, comme c'est amusant, pensai-je. Il y avait écrit à mon intention je suppose, sur l'intérieur de la porte de mon casier, en lettre blanche : « Pauvre psychopathe qui parle tout seul t'es vraiment qu'une merde, tu sers a rien crève !». Je m'efforçais de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas être encore plus la journée fut tout aussi atroce, je me faisais bousculer, taper, marcher dessus et le midi je me suis pris mon plateau en pleine figure par un des garçons qui m'avait tabassé la veille. Je n'attendais qu'une chose la fin des cours, pour que ça s'arrête enfin. Je rentre chez moi avec Shin qui m'avait rejoint, quand nous étions tout les deux comme ça je me sentais invulnérable, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai :<p>

« Dis moi Shin ça t'ai déjà arrivé de te sentir seul ?

- Non pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça… »

Il disparut, comme il fait à chaque fois. Soudain j'entendis des bruit de pas, deux mains me bâillonnèrent et deux autres m'attrapèrent les bras. Je les aient reconnus ce sont les deux garçon qui me harcèlent depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville, ceux qui m'avaient tabassé hier. Il m'ont emmenée dans une sorte d'usine, un terrain vague peut être où se trouvait une cabane, une salle. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, comme toujours. J'étais bien trop faible. Il y avait un matelas miteux, ainsi qu'une petite table où traînaient cadavre de bouteilles, tabac et autres insanités. Je devinai très vite ce qu'ils me voulaient.

La suite des événements fut rapide, ils me jetèrent tel un sac à patates sur le lit, l'un d'eux me tenait fermement, je pleurai, tentant de me libéré en me débattant avec le peu de force que je possédait.

« Petite pédale avec tes manières d'homosexuel, ta mère j'la baise dans tous les sens t'sais quoi ? Aller suce ma bite tafiole. »

Il baissait son pantalon, je tentais de me débattre mais le roux était bien trop fort pour moi. Je fermais les yeux très fort, le cœur battant, une nausée m'envahissant l'esprit face à cette affreuse vue. J'y fit abstraction mais l'un d'eux avait allumé son téléphone et nous filmais.

Une fois son caleçon baissé à son tour, il me fit m'agenouiller violemment et me fit ouvrir la bouche brusquement et sans aucune retenu il pilonnait ma bouche sous mes gémissements de douleurs, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce carnage, ne pas voir que je suis faible et que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seul. Je tentai de cacher mes larmes de détresses.

« T'aimes ça petite salope ! Hurla-t-il la voix rauque. Regarde tu gémis en plus, je te fais du bien avec ma grosse teub, petit pédé, je m'en doutais bien, à parler à des mecs imaginaires, t'es pas normal toi.C'est bien Juugo filmes, continu ! »

Il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde, alternant avec de rapides va-et-vient et de long.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il lâcha mes cheveux qu'il tenait fermement jusqu'à maintenant pour déverser dans ma gorge un liquide poisseux qui m'arrache un haut-le-cœur.

« Avales où c'est mon poing dans ta gueule ! »

Je m'exécutais, n'ayant pas la force de me reprendre un coup, il me prit brusquement le menton, pour être sûr que je le fasse, il me regardait déglutir difficilementde ses yeux mauvais, un rictus horrible décorant son visage déjà pas si tendre.

« Aller sale pute, on va te laisser sur ce. Je te souhaite bien du courage, en tout cas tu suces bien pour un mec je trouve, tu devrais te reconvertir là-dedans, je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès avec ta gueule d'ange, il me chuchota cette fois à l'oreille, à demain ma petite gouinasse. »

Et ils partirent, je m'assoupis sur le matelas quelque instant et pleurait, telle cette ignominie que j'étais, faible et simple d'esprit. Je pleurais, me sentant sale, seul, souillé. Je pensais à Shin, qui devait certainement me trouver pitoyable, peut être la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas là. Il devait avoir honte, honte d'avoir un petit frère si chétif, déficient, fragile.

Je me levai, la mort dans l'âme, l'envie irrépressible de ressortir mes tripes de mon corps, ce que je fis, la tête tournante à même le sol, me remémorant la scène douloureusement. Je laissais la saleté sortir par ma bouche, tel un démon qui m'eut possédé.

Une fois relevé, je me précipitai à sortir de se sordide endroit tel un lâche fuyant. Je me retrouvais maintenant un courir dans les rues délavées de cette étrange ville, je courais en bousculant les gens sur mon passage, sans même m'excuser, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je courais, retenant des sanglots et des hurlements.

Je m'arrêtais pour vomir une énième fois. J'avais besoin de me purifier. Je n'avais plus rien dans l'estomac, seule de la bile arrivait à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie. Je repris ma course, haletant. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Mais Shin me rejoint contre toute attente.

« Pourquoi tu cours comme ça Sai, qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Excuse-moi Shin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit.

- Et puis c'est quoi ton allure ? Tu es tout sale, regarde moi ça.

- Oui.. Je...

- Allez Sai, rentre à la maison, maman doit t'attendre comme d'habitude.

- Non, Shin, je... Je ne veux pas, j'ai-j'ai besoin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Dis-je doucement.

- En finir ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En finir pourquoi ?

- Je.. Je ne veux plus t'entendre Shin, allez va-t'en ! Laisse moi Nee-san ! Lui hurlai-je, arrête de vouloir me contrôler ! Cette fois c'est moi qui décide.

- Alors, c'est ça que tu as décidé ? De partir ? De laisser maman seule ? Tu sais Sai, tu n'es qu'un lâche, un sale avorton, un égoïste, je te pensais plus fort. Je n'aurais jamais du te protéger quand... »

Je me mis les mains sur les oreilles, tentant d'oublier ces paroles, sa voix, son existence, je lui hurlais d'arrêter de parler de s'en aller, je courais de nouveau, j'hurlais, les yeux fermés, ne sachant même plus où aller.

Je m'arrêtais essoufflé, analysant l'endroit où j'étais tombé. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien, j'étais dans une rue, le soleil était en face ce qui lui donnait une teinte particulière, orangée. C'était magnifique.

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour mourir.

* * *

><p>To be continued (1st chapter)<p> 


End file.
